


Marichat May 2018

by orphan_account



Series: Miraculous Months of Love [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, aged up mostly i think, idek, maybe not, maybe smut, wh o am i kidding its marichat may therell probably be smut, yAS HONTEY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My collection of works from this year's Marichat May writing prompts!





	Marichat May 2018

**Author's Note:**

> aged up to like 24 or 25 rn

Marinette shot up with a gasp, hearing the loud thump outside her apartment's front door. She glanced over at her digital clock which read, '3:47 AM'. Marinette lay back down, trying to steady her breathing. The noise had probably just been her imagination. Just as she closed her eyes, however, a deep groan sounded from the same place the previous noise had come from. 

Marinette leaned over and picked up a can of pepper spray, which her father had insisted on her taking when she moved out, and a small handgun, not loaded, from beneath her bed. She stood up quietly, trying to listen for any other noises. As she crept closer to the door of her apartment, she heard uneven breathing and gasps of pain. She opened the door slowly, where she nearly screamed at the sight.

"Chat Noi- Oh my god," she whispered. She fell to her knees beside him. His face had a cut going down the side of it, his neck had scratches on it, and his suit somehow had a rip along the chest, revealing a pool of blood. His breath was wheezing, eyes barely open.

"Princess?" he said, trying to sit up. Marinette put a hand on the uninjured part of his chest, making him stay down. 

"What the hell happened?" Marinette looked around to make sure no annoying neighbors were about.

"T-there was an akuma and, and Ladybug said she was working on a big project for work and it was the middle of the night and I didn't think she needed to be awakened so I tried taking the akuma on myself," he heaved. "Apparently I couldn't."

Marinette let out an exasperated laugh. "Can you stand?" she asked. He smirked.

"How do you think I got here?" he started to stand up, gasping in pain as he did. Marinette helped pull him up, wrapping one of his arms around her and wrapping the other around his waist. The two limped inside, laughing until Marinette deposited him on her couch.

"Stupid cat," she muttered as she dabbed some of the blood off of his face. The incisions on his neck had scabbed over, and Marinette had bandaged the slit on his chest.

"You know I would do anything to make my Lady happy," he said with a cheeky smile, his green eyes distant.

Marinette laid the bloody cloth on the ground beside where she was kneeling. She turned around and sat on the ground, head leaning against the couch cushion. "Do you think she likes you back?"

He looked into Marinette's eyes. "No. Not yet."

Marinette's eyes crinkled at the edges. "Key word being, 'yet', I'm guessing?" she laughed.

He grabbed a strand of her hair and starting twirling it around his index finger. "You could say that, Princess." They both burst into a fit of laughter, the late-night/early-morning hysteria setting in.

When they finally quieted down, Chat got a serious look on his face. "Marinette, would there happen to be any boy pulling at your heartstrings?" he asked curiously. She laughed quietly, reminiscent of her younger teenage years.

"Not in quite a few years. I had a huge crush on Adrien Agreste back before university, but I had to put that on hold while I was getting through school. I guess it kind of just faded. I knew it would never work out, him being a famous model, me being.. well," she waved a hand over her body, "me. It did hurt, though, knowing someone as cool as him would probably end up marrying someone like Chloe Bourgeois. Don't get me wrong, though. He's still hot as fu-" 

"Would you look at the time?" Chat let out a nervous laugh, eager to get out of thoughts of marrying Chloe. "I really must be going, my family might notice I'm gone if I'm not back by the time I usually wake up, and I've bothered you long enough, Princess." He forced out a smile before trying to push himself up off the couch. He groaned as his chest let out a jolt of pain, forcing him to lie back down.

"No, no, Chat, you're still hurt. I would never forgive myself if you ended up even more hurt because I let you go when you weren't ready." She turned around to face him, putting her hand on his bicep gently. 

"Mari, really, I'm fi-" he let out a gasp as his chest convulsed again.

"Yeah, no, that is not fine," Marinette said with a roll of her eyes. She moved again, this time to the edge of the couch, where she was basically sitting on his legs. "You're hurt. Will you please just stay the night? I won't hold you hostage any longer than that, but it would be a shame for you to injure yourself further." He still didn't look convinced. Marinette stared him dead in the eye. "Please?"

After a good thirty seconds, he caved. "Fiine, but no longer than tonight." She smiled warmly at him.

"I'll rest easier knowing one of Paris's heroes isn't dead in the streets." She brought him a blanket and walked over to the light switch. "Good night, Chat. Wake me up when you leave, okay?" He responded only with light snoring. Marinette walked over to him and brushed his messy hair off of his forehead with her fingers before leaving a soft kiss on it.

"Good night, Princess," he said mischievously without opening his eyes. Marinette blushed profusely as she walked out of the room.

"Stupid cat."


End file.
